


A Sweater a Day keeps Frost away

by Banbury



Series: Meet me at Christmas [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Somebody in a hurry...
Series: Meet me at Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - frost/frosty/Frosty prompt





	A Sweater a Day keeps Frost away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "frost/frosty/Frosty" - The 2019 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days.

December 1st, 20…  
From: RDEllison@gmail.com  
To: JJEllison@yahoo.com

Daddy! Tried to call you yesterday. Hope it’s a new case, not the hospital again. How are you? I’m in Germany since the day before yesterday, don’t fret, I’m okay, not even a scratch, just… you see… professor DeVry who are now works at the hospital here, kindly asked Colonel Symthon to relocate me two weeks earlier and now I will assist him during surgeries and you know I wanted to work with him for the last three years and if not for his former student whom I met in the field hospital this summer was not sure it would ever be possible. You wouldn’t believe how cold it here and it’s real frost not our usual damp freezing wind, no! snow creaks underfoot like it’s an old Santa movie and I know you would just love local Christmas fairs, their Bavarian sausages would’ve gain your total approval 😊 I’ll take pictures and send you next time. I’ll be calling you in a couple of days.

Take care.  
DD

P.S. Bought a new sweater with the reindeer and snowflakes. Do you want one? 😉 A sweater a day keeps frost away :D  
Oh heck have a surgery in half an hour


End file.
